Truth or Dare
by IzzieeLovesBecker
Summary: A short story on what the ARC members do when they get bored. xD Jecker, Conby, Memily!


**Truth or Dare**

**Hey guys, I thought I'd write a quick sort-of comedy story with the team, Becker/Jess, Connor/Abby, Matt/Emily. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it :D Izzie x**

Abby walked into the lunch area, and flopped out next to Connor on the white leather sofa.

"I'm bored! I've fed and checked up the creatures in the menagerie at least five times today!" she sighed.

"I know how you feel." Connor said, resting his head on her shoulder, "I have overdosed on research for Prospero- I don't think I can stand doing anymore algebra!"

Matt was pouring himself a cup of coffee, "Snap. I've been here since six this morning, for some reason I had an instinct that there would be an anomaly today. Guess I was wrong about that. Anyway, I'm not going to go back until late, I'm still mad at Emily for her latest electronic disaster."

"Why what did she do?" Abby said.

"She broke the microwave, for the fifth time this week. She doesn't seem to get the fact that they don't work well with metal!" the Matt moaned.

"Haha, unlucky mate!" Connor chuckled before receiving a grumpy look from his team leader and a nudge from Abby, "Sorry."

Just then, Becker walked past, drenched in sweat. He looked like he had just got out of bed, his hair was a mess and he was limping like he was too weak to move properly. He plopped himself down on the sofa next to Abby, still aching.

"Whoa what happened to you? Another Therocephalian?" Connor teased.

"Shut it, Temple." Becker groaned, "I'm exhausted! I've been in that damn gym for at least four hours, just praying for an anomaly alert purely for a bit of entertainment!"

"Ah, well. At least you know that if you're truly bored you can just go and hit on our lovely field coordinator." Connor smirked as Becker glared at him, he could swear that Action Man was a little flushed.

"We should play a game, guys." Matt said, sipping his coffee and sitting down on the sofa next to Connor.

"I despise games." Becker moaned.

"You would." Connor said, Becker rolled his eyes, "Oh come on it will be a laugh!"

"How about truth or dare?" Abby suggested.

"Oh yes, I love that game!" Connor exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Hmm…I guess it would be fun. I've got nothing better to do" Matt said.

"What's truth or dare?" Becker asked, the three of them turned to stare at him.

"You don't know what truth or dare is?" Connor said, "It's only the most epic game ever!"

"Yes…well, what do you do?" said Becker.

Matt gulped down the rest of his coffee while Abby and Connor explained to the hopeless head of security what truth or dare is.

"Err…well I suppose it could be fun." Becker mused.

"Great!" Abby said, "Matt goes first."

Matt sighed, "Oh alright then." He said, "Dare."

The rest of the team smirked and whispered between them of what the best way to embarrass Matt would be. They finally made a decision and turned around to face Matt, huge grins exposed on their faces.

"Right, Matt. We dare you to kiss that soldier on the cheek." Becker said, pointing to a lanky, dark haired man talking to Lester by the drink machine.

Matt's eyes widened, "No way! I mean…that's so embarrassing!" he said.

"Kinda the point, mate" Connor says, ignoring the dirty looks of his boss. "Don't worry, we won't tell Emily." He winked.

The Irishman sighed, "I will get you guys back for this." He said.

With that, Matt walked straight up to the soldier and kissed him on the cheek. The poor soldier looking stunned and mortified at the same time, he blushed and quickly darted out of the room. Connor, Abby and Becker spluttered with laughter.

"Hey, don't worry mate. I'll tell him it was a dare later." Becker said, still snickering.

"NO!" Connor and Abby cried simultaneously.

"Why?" Becker asked.

"Number one rule of the game, never reveal that it was a dare. You're not very good at this stuff are you Soldier Boy?" Connor said.

It was true; Becker had never really been into playing games and having fun. At school he stuck to concentrating on studying and his goals rather than being immature and stupid, it was what got him the high rank and achievements he has today. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to share these feelings with his colleagues so he settled with saying: "Oh, okay. I'm new to this stuff."

"Connor's turn!" Matt said.

"Alright, truth." Connor said.

"Hmm… I've got one." Becker said, this was gonna be a good one, he thought deviously, "If you could pick any girl in the ARC to go out with besides Abby who would you choose?"

"That's EVIL! I can't answer that" said Connor.

"You have to, it's the rules." Matt said.

Connor glanced nervously at Abby, "Answer the question Connor." She sighed, his cautiousness clearly amusing her.

"Umm… I don't know, Jess?" Connor said, Becker shuffled in his seat, making Connor flinch and squeal.

"I'm not going to hit you, Temple." Becker said.

"Oh thank god!" Connor exclaimed, "I thought you were gonna get your shotgun or maybe that big one (I think it's called a G36) and rapidly fire it at me and then-"

Connor was cut off by Abby, "Connor, babe?" she said.

"Yeah?" Connor replied.

"Shut up." She said.

"Shutting up." He said obediently, it was easy to tell who was in control in his and Abby's relationship.

"Whose turn is it?" Matt asked.

"Abby's" Becker said.

"Okay, dare cuz I'm not a wimp." She said, flicking her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Connor cried, tickling her.

"Get a room you two!" Matt said. "Now come on let's think of a good dare for Abby."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Becker said.

"Wait, wait. I've got this!" Connor said rather loudly. "I dare you to do the Macarena in the middle of the main operations room!"

"Haha, done." Abby said, grinning with excitement.

"Whoa, she's fearless!" Becker said, "This should be fun"

The four of them walked into the main operations room.

"Becker, get Jess to put the Macarena music up on the ADD."

Matt and Connor stood pretending to be looking at work on a laptop, while Becker went over to Jess.

"Oh hey, Becker!" Jess said, giving him her best dazzling smile.

Becker tried to keep focus, ignoring the fact that she looked stunning in her crimson red dress and bright pink heels. "Hi, Jess, mind putting the Macarena song on in a minute, you have to see this." He said, ignoring the winks and gestures coming from Connor and Matt, and pointed in the direction of Abby who was readying herself in the centre of the room.

Abby coughed loudly, getting the whole room's attention. "People, I have an announcement to make!" she said loudly, nodding at Jess and Becker to put the music on.

Becker was shocked. "Wow, she's really gonna do it, that girl has balls!" he said

"Do what?" Jess was confused but she played the music anyway.

The whole room burst into shrieks of laughter and Abby happily and proudly did the Macarena in front of her colleagues. When it was finished, the four of them ran back into the lunch area, still in fits of laughter.

"Abby you are officially a legend." Connor said, wheezing.

"Thank you very much." She said winking at him.

"Oh no…" Becker said.

Connor grinned with glee, "Becker's turn."

"Truth. I can already assume that this question will be Jess related." Becker deduced.

"Yeah, you would be right on that one, mate." Matt said.

"Okay shall we just go for the obvious one then?" Abby suggested, the two boys nodded "Okay, do you fancy Jess?"

Becker sighed, "Umm…yeah a bit, well okay…a lot but that doesn't matter! Am I done now?"

"I guess so, but I do have one final dare for everyone." Connor said, grinning.

Becker and Matt groaned and put their heads in their hands, Abby grinned and fist punched the air.

"Right this is an awesome dare guys." Connor said, "Its Valentine's Day next week, so I dare you to send a Valentine's card and present, signed with just your initials."

"Oh no!" said Matt and Becker, in despair.

Abby laughed, "Haha, this should be fun. Who should we send them to?"

"Matt, send one to Emily. Becker, send one to Jess. Abby, you can send one to Lester!" Connor said.

"Uh oh. I'm actually regretting saying anything now! Of course I'll do it, but only if you send yours to Burton!" Abby said.

"Yes Abby!" said Becker, giving her a high five and Matt patted her on the back.

Connor looked seriously worried now, "Well…this backfired. But fine!"

"Oh it's on!" Abby said.

_#Primeval#Becker#Primeval#Connor#Primeval#Abby#Primeval#Matt#Primeval#_

It was Valentine's Day and all the team were excited about their 'crushes' opening their Valentine's Cards and presents. They all came into work early to give their gifts to their valentines, making sure not to get caught in the act. First, they snuck into Lester and Burton's offices with Connor's excellent hacking skills and placed Abby and Connor's presents on the desks. They then put Becker's present in the drawer by the ADD for Jess to find, and slipped the Matt's card under the door of Emily's safe room.

It was a long two hour wait before anything, exciting happened to do with the team's dares, but eventually it all started to kick off. Emily approached Matt, smiling and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for my lovely card and beautiful necklace, but why did you give them to me?" Emily said, still holding onto him tight.

"Emily, its Valentine's Day!" Matt said.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Emily said, looking very confused, bless her, Matt thought.

While Matt was explaining to Emily what Valentine's Day was, Burton came up to Connor, looking furious.

"Uh oh, look out Connor, he looks pissed off!" Becker said, laughing under his breath.

"What is the meaning of this, Connor?" Burton shouted, waving the dating calculator and card in the air, even though he was furious, you could tell he was slightly flattered.

"Err…happy Valentine's Day?" Connor tried not to sound scared in front of his girlfriend and his friend (whom he was scared of).

"Can we speak in private please Connor?" Burton said in a hush voice but you could hear the fury in it.

Connor was too scared to speak; he simply nodded and followed his boss.

"Get in there mate!" Becker shouted behind him, but he stopped laughing when Burton gave him a deadly look.

"Just me and you to go then, eh Becker?" Abby said.

"…can't wait" said Becker.

"Good to see you're as sarcastic as always, you're giving Lester a run for his money." Abby replied, Becker just rolled his eyes. The two of them saw Connor exit Burton's office, his head hung like a puppy that had been scolded, but when his boss was out of sight he flashed them a grin.

"What did he say?" Abby said.

"Oh, nothing. Just to maintain my professionalism and not get involved in you lot and your silly games." Connor said.

"Wait- he actually said that?" Becker said, slightly insulted.

Connor nodded, "Wow. That man has got nerve." Abby said, clearly still angry with him for trying to put the animals in the menagerie down.

Just then, Jess walked in, even more bubbly and crazy as usual.

"Morning Becker!" she grinned at him.

"Err…Jess we are here too ya know!" Connor said.

"Oh! Sorry… I umm… forgot." Jess said, she thought she must've gone scarlet. The young girl skipped over to the ADD and began typing rapidly on her huge keyboard.

"She hasn't even noticed…" Abby said, "That's not fair."

"Oi! Jess, look in your drawer!" Connor shouted.

Following commands, Jess fumbled through her piles of brightly coloured nail varnish and accessories and pulled out the present Becker had got her. It was a Milka chocolate bar with a card stuck to it, she opened the card and it read:

_Dear Jessica_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Lots of Love_

_CHB __P.S. Nothing with orange in it, right?_

Jess blushed; she'd actually got a Valentine's card this year! Then she thought hard, whose initials are CHB? Her heart sank when she realised it couldn't be Becker…wait, it WAS Becker! Captain H Becker, CHB!

Before she could think, she ran up to Becker and gave him a massive hug, "Oh my gosh thank you so much, this is amazing!" Jess mumbled into Becker's chest.

"Umm… your welcome." Becker said, awkwardly.

"Wait…it was you right? Oh no, I've got it wrong again, it was someone else. I'm so sorry Becker I-"

Becker interrupted her, "Jess, it was me!" he said, praying that he wasn't getting flushed.

"Oh! Great!" Jess said, "Umm, I mean not that I wanted it to be you or anything, just that it's great that I know who got it for me. I mean I wouldn't want to not know who bought me something because then I couldn't say thank you and-"

Jess was interrupted again by Becker's lips on her's, he broke off the kiss only to say "A drink? Tonight?"

Jess beamed, "I'd love to!"

Just then, the anomaly siren wailed.

"I'll see you later!" Jess said, hurrying to her precious ADD.

#Primeval#Becker#Primeval#Connor#Primeval#Abby#Primeval#Matt#Primeval#

The team were packing up in the locker room, getting ready to go home.

"Cya later guys, I'm going out with Jess tonight!" Becker called as he walked out of the room.

"Good luck!" Connor said but then under his breath he said, "Not that he'll need it, that girl is crazy about him."

"I have ears Connor!" they could hear Becker shout from down the hall.

"Phew, it's been a long day." Matt sighed.

"Tell me about it," Abby said, "I've spent mine worrying about what Lester will do to me when he sees the card."

"And what will I do to you, Miss Maitland?" a voice boomed from behind her, making her jump.

"Hi Lester, we should probably go…" Matt said, dragging himself and Connor out of the room.

Lester waved the card in Abby's face, "What kind of practical joke is this?" he said.

"Oh it's just-" Abby saw Connor and Matt peer round the side of the door warning her not to break the rules of the game, "A thank you for letting me have my old job back, I am really very grateful." Nicely saved, she thought.

Lester rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever, your welcome. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't express your gratitude in such a way, I'm a married man you know!" he said, Abby was surprised that he was actually embarrassed.

"Yes, of course. Sorry!" Abby said, watching the man in his Italian suit walk out of the room.

"Oh and Abby!" Lester said, turning around.

"Hmm?" Abby asked.

"Nice dancing…" he said.

Abby could hear the Matt and Connor spluttering with laughter round the corner, she laughed to herself and walked up to Connor.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Matt said before running up to Emily's safe room. Abby and Connor said goodbye to Matt and went back into the locker room to get the rest of their things"

"Ready to go?" Abby said.

"Yep." Connor replied, linking his hand with her's, "that was eventful."

"You don't say" She replied and the two of them burst out laughing and ran out of the ARC.

THE END.


End file.
